


Red Meat

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Episode: s02e04 Meat, Gen, M/M, drunk torchwood, everyone is pissed at Jack and Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments series.<br/>Post Meat<br/>Mild Jack/Ianto<br/>Mainly just Owen, Tosh and Ianto friendship<br/>Mild Gwen bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Meat

Owen knocked back the shot of vodka and grimaced at its taste. He gestured for Ianto to do the same, only to the see that the young man was already 2 ahead of him.

“Bloody hell teaboy, slow down.”

Ianto sighed and picked up his pint. They walked together to the pool table where Owen started setting up. Ianto glanced at his watch. 9:45pm.

“What time is Tosh getting here?”

Owen looked at the clock.

“In 5 or so, you grab her wine and I will finish here.”

Ianto stood at the bar and put the order in, he looked around at all the merry drinkers, all the happiness. He wanted that, to be happy without trying. He knew that the 3 of them weren’t coming out tonight to have a good time, they were coming out and drinking themselves blind because they all needed to forget. The appearance to Tosh next to him drew Ianto out of his head.

“Hey,” She whispered.

“Hi… I got you a wine.”

“Thanks.”

She walked it to the pool table and sat in a chair close to it. Owen handed Ianto the other stick and they started to play. And they played for hours, pissing off locals who wanted a game, getting too drunk to even see what they were doing. At 3am Ianto looked at his phone which had been turned off. 13 missed calls. He stumbled outside to ring the caller back. Jack answered almost immediately.

“Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been ringing all of you and no one has replied, I’ve been going out of my head! Where the hell are you?”

Ianto slurred a shaky “At-Pub.”

Jack sighed heavily.

“What pub?”

Ianto told him and hung up, then walked back inside to where tosh and Owen had finally sat down.

“Who ‘s that?”

“Was ‘ack.”

“Fair.”

Owen downed half a pint of belched loudly.

“Don’t you just get so pissed off at ‘er sometimes? Always getting what she wants?”

Tosh and Ianto nodded their heads but didn’t reply.

“Because I for one want a weekend off every time _I_ a get a cold, or shot, or you know, do my job.” Ianto huffed out a laugh and Owen continued. “Maybe we should all start kicking up shit just to get time off. Works for her.”

Just then Jack Harkness bounded into the pub and glanced around. He heard Owen as the younger man was shouting about weekends and being called in at 5, so he walked quickly over to the hammered trio. Owen stopped talking and rolled his eyes, Tosh smiled sheepishly and Ianto didn’t even recognise him.

“Come on you lot. I’m driving you all home.”

Somehow he got them into the SUV and dropped them off one by one, making sure they mad into their flats. He told them to take the morning off to recover.

As they pulled up to Ianto’s flat, the younger man had sobered just enough to be coherent. Jack sighed.

“So you going to tell me what that was all about with Owen?”

“What do you mean sir?”

“I mean the three of you, sat in a dark pub, drinking away the night like there was no tomorrow. And why I wasn’t invited?”

Ianto snorted.

“Invite the boss to the night out…. right Jack.”

Jack looked hurt, but saw the amusement in Ianto’s eyes and tried to take the joke.

“Listen Jack, you were moping around, and honestly the three of just wanted to have a good old fashioned bitch.”

“What about?”

“You and Gwen.”

Jack should have expected that, but he didn’t. the surprise must have shown on his face because Ianto laughed cruelly.

“God you are dim tonight aren’t you.”

“I…”

“No, don’t worry, you always get like this when its about Gwen. I’m not mad. I’m going to bed now.”

He leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips softly, holding it for a minute. When he pulled back Jack had a confused look on his face.

“I would invite you up Jack, but I think I’m going to vomit.”

And with that he staggered to the apartment building and opened the door, disappearing inside. Jack was left dumbfounded, his mouth still open from where Ianto had kissed him. He thought about the evenings events, the argument with Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto all leaving quietly shortly after, trying to get hold of them to see if they were okay, not getting through. He understood why.

“Oh God…”

He banged his head of the steering wheel and cursed himself for being an idiot.


End file.
